I m yours
by pipey-chan
Summary: -Parece que está todo en orden, solo falta revisarte el pecho- dijo la Dra Haruno. –Hmp- dijo el Uchiha sacándose la camisa. –Por Kami, es el hombre mas perfecto que he visto en mi vida- Pensó la pelirrosa.


Este es mi primer fic porfavor dejen review

Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto

En un lujoso departamento en la ciudad de Tokio, un moreno se levantaba de su cama esperando comenzar un día como cualquier otro. Al menos eso creía.

Cuando se dirigía al baño a tomar una ducha, escuchó que su móvil comenzo a sonar.

-Diga?- contestó perezosamente

-Otouto, Que estas esperando, ¡no recuerdas que tenias que estar en la empresa hace media hora! Nuestro padre esta furioso, ven rápido o…-pero fue interrumpido.

-Estúpido Itachi- pensó el joven al momento de cortar la llamada.

Ese era Uchiha Sasuke, hijo del gran magnate Uchiha Fugaku dueño de las empresas UchihaCorp. Sasuke era un joven frío y calculador de tez pálida, cuerpo de infarto, con unos profundos ojos negros y cabello azabache.

-Maldición llegare tarde- masculló

En menos de quince minutos se encontraba encendiendo su elegante _Ferrari Spider _negro y partió hacia la empresa.

-Llegas tarde Sasuke, hace una hora que deberías de estar aquí, Itachi tuvo que reemplazarte en la reunión- dijo el sr Uchiha

-Hmp, si ya no me necesitabas aquí porque no llamaste, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer- respondió.

-¿Y que es más importante que esta empresa?- preguntó con tono demandante.

-La mía- dijo con una sonrisa altanera y se marchó.

En otra parte de la ciudad, una hermosa pelirrosa bajaba sus maletas dispuesta a instalarse en su nuevo departamento.

-Ahh por fin lejos de mis padres- pensó mientras se dirigía al elevador marcando el piso 9.

Al abrir la puerta se dio cuenta de que ahí se encontraba la que seria su nueva compañera de piso.

-Ho..ola, p..puedo ayudarte en algo?- dijo una chica de ojos aperlados.

-Si, vengo por la habitación disponible- dijo la pelirrosa.

-Entonces tu debes de ser Sakura Haruno cierto?- pregunto la ojiperla

Sakura Haruno, una recién graduada en medicina dispuesta a ejercer allí, ya que su ex-maestra la famosa médico Tsunade Senjuu le había pedido que trabajara en su hospital puesto que ella ya no podria ejercer porque asumiría la dirección y manejo de éste. En cuanto a su físico, poseía unos hermosos ojos verde jade con un peculiar cabello rosa y un cuerpo envidiado por muchas.

-Si, y tu eres…?-

-Ohh yo soy Hinata Hyuuga, mucho gusto- saludó la chica de cabello largo azulado y ojos de color perla extendiendo su mano.

-Igualmente, me podrías decir cual será mi habitación?- cuestionó la Haruno.

-Al terminar el pasillo a la derecha, mi habitación es la de enfrente por si necesitas algo- respondió Hinata.

-Muchas gracias- se expresó encaminándose a la que sería su nueva habitación.

Mientras tanto, el menor de los Uchiha se encontraba su oficina revisando unos papeles pero se vió interrumpido por alguien…

-¡TTEEMMEEE!- llegó azotando la puerta un apuesto rubio.

-Deja de gritar dobe, me dejarás sordo- contestó el moreno

-Tanto tiempo sin vernos y así es como me recibes? Eres un amargado teme, con razón no tienes novia- se burló el rubio

-Ese no es asunto tuyo, usuratonkachi- se defendió el Uchiha

-Está bien Sasuke pongámonos serios, entonces que dices, aceptarás mi propuesta?- cuestionó Naruto Uzumaki; un amigo de la infancia de Sasuke, tenía los ojos azul claro y tez bronceada, días atrás éste le había propuesto al menor de los Uchiha fusionar Sharingan y Uzumaki Hotels para ser la cadena hotelera mas grande de país.

-Hmp, está bien pero nada de estupideces, entendiste?- aclaró Sasuke

-Muy bien! Hay que celebrar con unos tragos dattebayo!- exclamó emocionado el Uzumaki

-Hmp, como quieras dobe- dijo rindiéndose el Uchiha

Sakura's POV

-Ahhh! Se me hizo tarde- pensé cruzando las puertas del hospital

-Disculpe, soy la nueva doctora Sakura Haruno, ¿le podría llamar a Tsunade-sama por favor?- le pregunté a la señorita de recepción

-Permítame-respondió la secretaria marcando un número en el teléfono –Dice que pase al área de urgencias, allí la espera-

-Gracias- dije con una sonrisa.

horas antes en un bar en el centro de tokio, iban saliendo dos apuestos jovenes que parecian estar bajo los efectos del alcohol.

-mira teme, es hinata-chan -dijo el rubio abrazando un poste

-dejate de estupideses dobe y vallamonos que venimos en tu auto -dijo el moreno ya hastiado por la conducta de este.-yo conduzco- dijo el azbache comenzando a caminar.

-pero sasuke-teme, tu conduciste la vez pasada, es mi turno- replico el uzumaki corriendo hacia la puerta del conductor.

-Hmp, como quieras- dijo sasuke subiendose del lado del copiloto. Despues de esto naruto arranco el auto.

Avanzaron tranquilamente pero de un momento a otro naruto cerro los ojos y sin darse cuenta acelero mas de lo demasiado, pasandose de largo un semaforo en luz roja, al cruzar el semaforo sasuke volteo a la izquierda y vio un camion a unos cuantos metris de ellos, cuando le quiso al uzumaki el impacto ya habia ocurrido.

-sakura veo que ya has llegado, directo al grano, seras asignada al area de urgencias te parece?- dijo tsunade, la dueña del hospital y mi ex-maestra de medicina.

Claro me encantaria y cuando empiezo?- dijo sakura emocionada.

Tsunade-sama se le necesita en la sala de urgencias.

De inmediato sakura-dijo mientras ambas se dirigian al area de urgencias.

- cual es la situacion?-dijo la rubia entrando acompañada por la pelirrosa.

-dos jovenes, un rubio con heridas menores, una costilla y un brazo roto y el moreno con contunsiones en el estomago y un pulmon perforado- respondio una enfermera llamada ino que al igual que sakura habia sido alumna de la rubia y por eso habia conseguido una plaza en el hospital mas prestigioso de tokio.

Sakura, me encargare del rubio, tu haste cargo del otro; ino ve con ella- dijo la rubia a empezar a curar al rubio

Hai preparen el quirófano -ordeno la pelirrosa


End file.
